


Rise of the Guardians: Dark Shadows Part 6

by Mysterie



Series: Alternates [7]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with everything that they have been through, things are still not what they should be between Jack and Jamie and Death continues to stalk the two; unrelenting in his quest to obtain their souls... but to what purpose?<br/>[sequel to Rise of the Guardians: Dark Shadows Part 5]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Gift

“Hi.” Jack’s voice was getting stronger each day, as he was. Jamie smiled a little.

“Hey.” He set one of the plates down on Jack’s lap before perching on the edge of the bed with his own. Jack smiled.

“You been busy.” He said, slightly sad.

“Yeah.” Jamie said nothing more, taking a bite as an excuse not to. Jack sighed, feeling a tear or two gather.

“I wish that didn’t happen. It wasn’t your fault.” Jamie set his plate onto the nearby nightstand. He really didn’t feel up to eating much anyway. He gently pressed a kiss to Jack’s forehead. Jack smiled and hugged Jamie; Jamie settled at Jack’s side without saying anything, but a slight smile touched his lips. Jack felt tired, but he forced himself to stay awake. Jamie relaxed, waiting for Jack to finish the meal before setting the plate with his. He yawned a little. Jack ate the last bit slowly and had fallen asleep with the final bite. Jamie made sure Jack was comfortable and after a while he drifted off as well. It was four in the morning when Jack awoke, feeling much better. Jamie slept for at least two more hours.  Jack did some weird things for a while, since there wasn’t much else to do; he counted to a thousand, clapping one hand to his face to make a sound that was cool to him for hours on end, then did a leg shaking thing. Jamie floated off to the bathroom, semi-awake, as had become habit the last few days. Jack sniffed himself then groaned.

“I need a bath.” Jamie came out of the bathroom several minutes later, a pan and sponge in one hand; his own hair still a little damp from the shower.

“Yeah... I didn’t get to this yesterday morning...” Jamie murmured as he floated next to Jack.

“Yeah.” Jack was so tired, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Jamie set the pan to one side, careful not to spill any as he slipped the hoodie off Jack before washing him with the sponge, the touch light and delicate around what’s left of the wounds at this point. Jack hissed a little as Jamie grazed a sensitive slit. Jamie winced a little.

“Sorry.”  Jack smiled.

“It’s okay.” He kissed him gently as a distraction that lasted only for a moment as he jumped when Jamie grazed his stomach with the sponge, sending shivers up his back.

“Hold still.” Jamie murmured with a chuckle, dipping the sponge into the soapy water again; he rang it out a little before going back to gently washing Jack’s stomach and then shifting to wash his back. Jack giggled, squirming more as Jamie slowly dipped to his side.

“Hey, no squirming snowflake.” Jamie said, trying to wash Jack’s other side. Jack laughed.

“B-but it tickles ahhaa!” He squirmed so much it was impossible not to laugh.

“Not doing it on purpose.” Jamie replied, putting the sponge back in the pan before shifting to wriggle Jack out of his pants so he can wash the rest of him too. Jack gasped, as apparently that was ticklish too. He managed to slap Jamie in the process of cleaning.

“Hey! What was that for?” He asked as he continued cleaning Jack, working methodically.

“I don’t know.” Jack shivered, closing his legs as he felt uneasy. Jamie finished up and carefully helped Jack back into the clothes. Jack smiled and lay back down again. Jamie disappeared into the bathroom again to dump the water and set the sponge to dry before coming back out and settling down next to Jack again. Jack sighed, tired and sad for some moments.

 

“Hey.... why the long face?” Jack sighed.

“It’s about earlier. I sort of bit North’s head off about you getting punished.”

“I see. Well I can’t imagine why you’d do that. He’s only doing what he thinks is best for us... even if we don’t like it necessarily.” Jack huffed.

“Well I have a reason to be confined, though you don’t deserve any of this punishment.”

“Well... I kinda do. I was kinda mostly responsible for taking care of you.” He said after a moment. Jack huffed.

“Stop blaming yourself.” Jamie blinked a little at that.

“I didn’t say that.” Jack lay back.

“Goodnight Jamie.” He went to bed, even though it was now five in the morning.

“Goodnight Jack.” When Jack woke again Jamie is gone, but the comic he’d been working on last is lying nearby. Jack whined sadly, his heart hurt; he struggled out of the bed, pulling out the IV. He was done being stuck in bed. The machine beeped and a yeti responded to it, chiding Jack for pulling it out; grumbling that he still needed to stay in bed for a while as he put the IV back in. Jack whined, pulling it out again and forcing himself out of the bed.

“No, I don’t want to stay here! I’m fine!” The yeti puts it back in, warbling that Jack still needed at least a day or two to mend first. Making the point by knocking Jack over with a gentle shove. Jack yelped, hissing between his teeth as he glared, pulling the IV out one last time.

“I don’t care, I’m fine.” The yeti glared at Jack, warbling a warning about putting him out by calling Sandy if he didn’t behave as he put the IV back in again. Securing the thing so it was harder to get rid of. Jamie walked through the door at that moment, yawning. Jack hissed at the yeti like ‘try me’ and glared as he pulled the IV out again; he whined as it pulled some skin with it but he bit his lip, ignoring the pain. The yeti hit a button on the machine and a bunch of Sandy’s dream sand smacked Jack square in the face; putting him out while the yeti grumbled and put the IV in again. Jack hissed between his teeth as he fought the sand.

“Bastard, I hate you.” it’s all he says before falling unconscious. Jamie shook his head a little and climbed into the bed with Jack, curling up against his side. The next morning Tooth comes in with the morning meal, and as usual Jamie has vanished. Jack wouldn’t eat, his heart ached; he shook his head no.

“You ate yesterday... Jack... is something wrong?” Jack didn’t answer, his heart only hurt. Tooth set the plate nearby, gently putting a hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong sweet tooth?” She tried again, her voice soft, concerned.

“I don’t want to be alone anymore! I need to see Jamie.” He said, his voice cracked and broken as he pulled the IV out forcefully and pulled himself out of bed.

“I can’t stay here anymore!!” Tooth stared in shock a moment before keeping Jack from leaving the room.

“Sweet tooth, please... don’t go. You need to rest still. I’m sure I can find him for you though, just stay put.” Jack whined.

“Please let me at least leave the room. I just want to be with him, not constantly in bed.” Tooth sighed.

“I know sweet tooth, but you need to rest. I’ll make sure he comes by as soon as he’s done with... ah...” She hesitated. Jack looked at Tooth.

  
  


“Done with what? Tooth, tell me.” His face made it clear that if she didn’t he wasn’t going back to the bed, ever.

“Oh dear... I’ve said too much already... He made me promise not to say anything, he wanted it to be a surprise.” Tooth looks guilty.

“What?” Jack was curious more than ever now.

“Tell me.” Tooth seemed torn between pacifying Jack and keeping her word. Fortunately she’s spared making a decision as Jamie walked into the room. Jack glared at Tooth a moment longer before he smiled looking at Jamie.

“JAMIE!” He crawled forward, only able to hug his legs since his body was still in too much pain for him to stand up. Jamie blinked.

“Jack, what are you doing out of bed?” He picked Jack up after disentangling himself from the other’s embrace and settled him back in the bed again. Jack pouted.

“I’m tired of being in bed. I want to be with you!!” Jamie gently cupped Jack’s cheek and pressed his lips to Jack’s. Tooth took that as her cue to leave, shutting the door behind her. Jack whimpered into the kiss, tears falling in his sadness and need to go to Jamie every day that had grown.

“I’m tired of being alone every morning.” Jamie gently wiped away the tears.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would be that big of a deal, but I wanted to make this... and it’s taken some time.” Jamie pulled out a little wooden heart that had a snowflake carved into its center and frost gently colored the snowflake almost making it look like a real snowflake had been placed into the wood itself; a small loop at the top of the heart allowed a leather strip to make it a necklace to be worn. Jack’s eyes were wide at the beauty.

“Jamie... it’s... it’s..” He wanted to put it on so much.

“It’s beautiful.” Jamie flushed a little.

“I dreamed it up one night...” He took one of Jack’s hands and gently dropped it into the other winter spirit’s palm. Jack gasped and turned slightly.

“Could you help me put it on?” He said, his eyes pleading.

“O-of course.” Jamie took the ends, holding it up to make sure it wasn’t backwards before drawing it towards Jack and tying off the ends to ensure it didn’t fall off. Jack looked down at it, it matched his skin and his wonder at the thing showed in his eyes as he gasped as it instantly frosted against him. He turned to Jamie, kissing him deeply, in tears of happiness. Jamie returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jack; it had taken days of learning from North and working with the wood himself, but oh... it was so worth it. Sometime later, the heat of sex died down as he had all but given Jamie his love and now he lay against Jamie’s chest. Jamie sighed a little in contentment, lightly threading Jack’s hair through his fingers; he liked the feel of it almost as much as he liked just being close to Jack. Jack smiled and kissed Jamie once more before he fully drifted off; Jamie shifted a little to draw a light blanket over the two of them before he drifted off himself. It was morning, the birds chirping and sun filtering through the windows and Jack’s hair that peeks out from the cover when he awakes. Jamie yawned a little as the sun filtered in, but he’s too comfortable to want to move this morning. Jack poked his head out, yawning; he gasped at the necklace as it shimmered and shined with the snowflake and the wood brightly lit up in the sun’s rays. He fingered the item, smiling and he kissed Jamie gently. Jamie smiled, returning the kiss before murmuring quietly.

“Morning.” Jack giggled slightly, very much happy; Jamie chuckled a little, perfectly content. Jack sighed.

 


	2. Not So Good Day

“Jamie, can we go outside? It’s so stuffy.” Jamie sighed a little at that.

“Afraid not. They’d tan my hide.” Jack growled.

“Well fuck them then.” He pulled out his IV and moved to sit in a wheelchair that had obviously been made for him to use. He wheeled himself to the door and opened it slowly.

“Come on.” Jamie shot up and quickly closed the door.

“Not like THAT you’re not... at least let me get dressed. I’m not as cavalier as you apparently are.” He chuckled a little, tossing the forgotten hoodie at Jack before dressing himself. Jack chuckled, having forgotten his clothes, he puts them on while sitting in the wheelchair; he opened the door again, looking for any yetis or elves, North or anyone else in the hall. Finding it clear he smiled.

“Coast is clear.” He wheeled towards the door easily enough. Jamie flew after Jack, steering him away from the outside door.

“Oh no... none of that. I am NOT facing four pissed off Guardians again. Once was enough to last me the rest of eternity thanks. You can whine at me all you want, but you’re not going out until you’re mended.” Jack quirked an eyebrow and smiled darkly; before Jamie knew it he had flipped over Jamie and wheeled the cart behind him. When Jamie wasn’t looking he took off down the corridors.

“Hey!” Jamie zipped through the corridors, with the help of the wind he caught up and snagged the handles, but he didn’t slow Jack’s “ride” so much as just made sure he didn’t try for any door that lead out of the workshop itself. Jack growled and chuckled, making to shake Jamie off when he hit a wall as Jack managed to make it out of a balcony; he was free and the wind caressed him, but shook its formless hand at him as in ‘naughty you should be in bed.’ As Jamie winced from hitting the wall, slamming into a cut that hadn’t quite healed fully, the wind sent Jack back into the workshop again through an open window. It knew better and wasn’t going to let Jack get away with it. Jack whined, having slid across the floor to stop precisely next to Jamie; he looked at him innocently before scrambling to get away. Jamie snagged the back of Jack’s hoodie to halt him.

“Oh no. None of that.” Jack whined, digging into the floor as he was dragged with him.

“NOOOOOO!” He whined the whole way as he was pulled back into the room. Jamie yanked Jack up to keep him from causing further damage and flew to the room. Setting Jack down on the bed and icing the door so that Jack couldn’t pry it open again.

“No more.” He said simply and made sure the wards were still secure on the window before grabbing a piece of paper and settling down to draw. Jack whined, giving Jamie puppy eyes times infinity, his lip trembling. Jamie sighed a little, but he didn’t do anything more than that as he sketched out the race through the hall into a comic. Jack pouted at Jamie, more and more it slowly turned into a glare as he pulled out the IV; having had enough of being nursed, the machine beeped in alarm. Jamie iced the machine, silencing it, he then continued to draw. Jack tossed and turned for a few minutes; trying to get to sleep, anything to end the day. Once Jamie finished the sketch he began to add color to it; Jack groaned, the machine having broken the alarm, it had meant danger, patient possible death since the IV was out. Jamie walked over to Jack after a moment. He pulled out a tiny pill that was near the machine, it was an alternative that would act as a dosage of the IV for about four hours.

“Here. Take this, it’ll take the edge off.” Before Jack can say anything he slipped the pill into Jack’s mouth and held up a glass of water for him to drink. Jack drank and before he knew it he was also out cold. Jamie smiled a little and tucked jack in; the pill did have a trace of sleeping elements in it, but he hoped Jack would sleep well and mend more. It would likely be a couple more days though before he’d be well enough to go outside again.

 

Jack turned in his sleep; Jamie just worked on his comic while Jack slept. After a while Jack’s eyes opened slowly and he groaned.

“How are you feeling?” Jamie asked when he noticed that Jack had woken up again. Jack smiled.

“Much, much better.”

“Good, the sleep did its job then.” Jamie smiled, finishing coloring the comic he’d been working on.

“I put your little joy ride into comic form.” He walked over to Jack and set it nearby. Jack giggled at it.

“Cool.” Jamie grinned a little, wondering what else he should put into comic form for Jack to read. Jack sighed, he just wanted out of there. Jamie picked up another piece of paper, etching from memory what he remembered of the sled ride that Easter that Jack had sent him on. Jack tried to get back to sleep, tossing and turning before he finally gave up as Jamie sets to coloring the new page. Jack stared at the ceiling for hours on end. When Jamie was finished coloring the comic he laid it in Jack’s lap to get his attention.

“Hmmm?” He turned to look at Jamie.

“Thought you might like that one.” Jamie said with a smile. Jack smiled and turned to read it, he absolutely loved it. Jamie had ended the comic with his landing in the snow, not only because he didn’t want to think about his ignoring Jack at that time but also because he’d run out of room on the paper. Jack smiled and fingered the necklace as he turned a bit, feeling starved. Jamie frowned a little, feeling a bit hungry but soon enough there was a knock at the door and Jamie melted the ice long enough for the yeti to come in with the usual cart. Jamie sealed the door again behind the yeti when it left as he floated over to the cart and picked up his plate after wheeling the cart to the bed so Jack could get his while Jamie sat on the edge of the bed to eat. Jack didn’t want to eat, even if he was starved; he whined, turning on his side.

“You really should eat at least something. Otherwise I think they’ll put you back on that feedbag if you don’t at least seem to be making an effort.” Jack sighed and shook his head.

“They can try doing that again, but I won’t let them do it again.” He forced himself to stay stubborn against his stomach’s pleas for the food.

“Why are you being so stubborn about this now?” He asked between bites, knowing good and well that there had to be some reason.

“And don’t tell me you’re not hungry. You haven’t eaten all day.” Jack sighed.

“I just don’t want to eat, okay?” He whined even more.

“Yeah... well your stomach wants you to.” Jamie said when he heard Jack’s stomach grumble a little. Jack ignored it completely.

“No, I’m not feeding it.”

“Because...?”

“ ‘Cause I don’t feel well.” Jack whined, it was a bad lie and he knew it but at this point Jamie would have to force it down his throat to feed him.

“Perhaps you should sleep then.” Jack shook his head.

“I’m not tired.” He said stubbornly.

“Rest then.” Jamie replied. Jack huffed.

 

“I don’t want to do either. I want to go outside.”

“Not happening.” Jack glared and rolled out of bed, annoyed. He took the window, jumping out unafraid of the consequences; he floated and snickered. Taking off, the wind having no control since the trouble making south wind helped him. Jamie didn’t even bat an eye because while the south loved to cause trouble... its siblings did not and three against one meant Jack was back inside again soon enough... Jack whined, banging on the window, his freedom gone.

“WHY ME!!” He cried. Jamie sighed... one would think that Jamie was the 300 year old spirit here... Jack beat the window in anger a couple of times before he collapsed; he had been off the IV for too long and his energy was depleted, he shook in pain.

“I’m guessing it wore off.” He didn’t want to force Jack into anything that wasn’t absolutely necessary. He picked up another pill and moved over to Jack; gently pressing the pill to his lips to get him to take it while his other hand held the glass of water. Jack whined, shaking his head and spitting out the pill this time; he didn’t want the pills, he didn’t want anything stuck in him. Jamie forced the pill on Jack this time. He needed SOMETHING if he wasn’t going to take the IV; he made sure Jack swallowed it too despite protests and thrashing. He was stubborn to the end, but once done he left Jack be to sulk about not being let outside. Jack stayed unconscious and angry a while, a peaceful look on his face later evened out into a sad but tired look. Jamie didn’t notice this as he’d taken to stalking the training room for a while. Jack woke up an hour later, he gasped when he saw he was alone again; he cried a little. He just wanted to be free to be able to do things with Jamie. Jamie stood beneath the cold water, Jack would probably yell at him if he knew... but nothing else seemed to work... He let the icy water take it away, cleaning the blade of blood even as he sighed a little. He turned the water off and dried himself off, sealing the new cut with ice as he always did. He froze the water that was on the blade and shook it off so it wouldn’t rust and then slipped it into the pocket of his hoodie after slipping the material on. He headed back to the room. Jack sniffed, sad as ever; he had sensed that Jamie had cut and turned from him when he came into the room; anger hot as the sun in him.

“So, did you get rid of your frustration through your cuts.” He said calmly, but Jamie would know that Jack was livid. Jamie didn’t answer. Instead he simply swallowed a pill that he’d gotten from Sandy; drinking down the glass of water and crawling into the second bed to sleep. He couldn’t deal with this right now... He needed rest almost as bad as Jack did... but he wasn’t the one who was sick. Though the next morning Jamie felt awful... he didn’t have a fever but he ended up tossing up last night’s meal into a nearby garbage can. Shaking with exhaustion once he managed to stop, he settled back into the bed to sleep. Jack was disappointed in himself and angry with Jamie. It was a week later that he was free to go anywhere and he chose to be as far from Jamie as possible. Jamie spent his time spreading snow, not sure what else to do really. Jack had to spread his snow gentle, fear eating at him every time he did. Jamie had mixed feelings about spreading snow... It hurt to do it... but he also knew that he needed to do this and it hurt less and less each time. Jack was almost done with his snow when he accidentally bumped into Jamie in his quick and fearful flight out of the area. Jamie blinked when Jack nearly hit him.

“Er.. sorry. Wasn’t watching where I was going.” Jack blushed.

“It’s fine.” His head hurt, he looked down as people looked up in fear. Jamie didn’t say anything else, they weren’t any less afraid of him either. He just sighed and flew off. Jack whined, feeling more sad; he felt cold inside, empty and cold and Jamie could feel it from him. The feeling he felt echoing from Jack just made him shiver; he really didn’t know what it meant or why Jack felt it... heck, he wasn’t even sure how he was still feeling anything from Jack or why he could in the first place.


	3. Frozen

Jack just floated on the spot, he hadn’t returned to the pole when Jamie had; he was in the same spot, people yelled at threw things at him as he was low enough for a bottle to smash into his shoulder. He yelled in pain as the alcohol burned his cuts, sending the pain through the bond. Jamie winced a little, returning back to where he’d last seen Jack and tugging the unresponsive spirit away with him. Once back at the pole he carefully tended to Jack’s wounds. He didn’t say a word as he did so though. Jack was unresponsive for the next few days, eventually the Guardians became worried; he wasn’t talking and mostly stared at the wall in his room with the lights off. Once in a while he’d sneeze, but that was the only response given. The Guardians were concerned that something had happened as they’d noticed that Jamie seemed more distant and quiet than normal. Tooth came into Jack’s room one morning, after Jamie had left for the the training room, to settle down on the edge of the bed.

“Jack... sweetie... What’s going on?” Jack didn’t answer, he was again staring at the wall, dead on the bond from Jamie; just dead in general, it was getting worse when he even tried to just stop breathing, not that he needed to anyway at this point. Tooth did everything she could to try and get his attention... anything she could think of... humming, talking... shaking a shoulder... a hand... It was as if Jamie had killed him with his cutting; he felt every knick or cut, he didn’t make a single sound, just stared, unmoving. Jamie iced over a cut on his cheek, this one wasn’t on purpose though... He’d misjudged with his ice... Just like he had that one day... He wanted better control, not necessarily for battle, but the training room was good practice for accuracy and aim... so he practiced there every other day. Jack eventually collapsed from exhaustion and hunger; he was awake but he was dying slowly as he wouldn’t eat, talk, nothing; he was dead inside and Jamie could feel that he was dying as well. Jamie went back to the room after the training, forgoing the shower this time. He didn’t have the energy for it and he all but collapsed on the bed when he returned; not bothering with anything... He just felt so tired... Like he had died and been reborn an old man or something rather than the young teen he was. Tooth and the others started to think that this had gone on long enough and decided to confront Jamie about the problem since Jack was so out of it and practically half dead even if the spell that bound him to Jamie kept him from dying. Jamie was barely awake when they decided to come into the room to have their little talk.

“Jamie, sweetheart... um... can we have a talk? It’s about Jack and you... we were wondering if you tow had a fight or something because Jack is literally not responsive and we’re worried about that... and you too.” Tooth said as sweetly and as gently as possible. Jamie stared sleepily at Tooth before he sighed and dragged himself from the bed.

“Yeah we can talk... not here.” He walked out the door, yawning. Tooth smiled and took Jamie up on the roof, not minding the melting snow. She sighed.

“Jack is totally dead Jamie. What happened? I’m pretty sure it had something to do with you both; never seen him this way... unless you two fought?” Jamie sighed.

“I wouldn’t call it a fight... that usually takes two. I don’t really know what’s wrong to be honest. He’s not said anything to me anymore than he has to you.” She sighed.

“I think we all need to talk to him, especially you; find the problem and straight it out ‘cause he’s scaring us Jamie. He’s so unresponsive... it’s like he’s just gone.” Tears fell, she was afraid for her sweet tooth most of all because she’d never seen someone as dead to the world as he was. Jamie sighed.

“I’ve tried Tooth... several times... but he won’t talk to me. I don’t know what to do honestly...” He rubbed his temples, feeling a headache approaching from exhaustion.

  


“I’ve been doing my best to keep up his duties... you know that... but between that and training... and trying to get him to talk... I’m just so tired...” Tooth sighed.

“I know Jamie, please... just try once more and if he doesn’t come out of it we might have to try drastic measures.” She winced, pulling out Jack’s toothbox as Jack had told her to keep it.

“We might have to refix memories and I don’t want to do that... it’s a very painful process.” Jamie winced, but nodded.

“Just... give me twenty-four hours before doing that okay? I do need some sleep and I know he does too... however stubborn he is about it and eating...” She nodded.

“Take care Jamie.” She flew off, slightly sobbing that it was coming to this; meanwhile, Jack had not blinked, slept or anything in those 24 hours. Jamie returned to the room to sleep... or what little of it his mind would allow him now. The next morning sunlight filtered into his room, but Jack still lay on the floor, awake, not moving a muscle; nothing, it was silent in the room, lights were off and no snow or frost dusted it. Jamie frosted the windows once he was awake; he went to the bathroom to wash up before moving over to Jack to give him a sponge bath, since Jack refused to move. Once he was done he emptied the pan as before and came back to settle next to jack. There was a moment of silence before he spoke.

“Jack... the others are starting to worry about you. I know you don’t want to be babied... but they might just start if you don’t respond some how... They expect me to just fix things... but I don’t even know what’s wrong... I’m just a frost spirit... I’m not a miracle worker.” Jack twitched, for the first time in days he responded; his voice a hollow sort of thing.

“You upset me Jamie. You don’t even speak to me anymore. You’re too far from me... I feel so empty...” It’s all he said before he returned to the state he was in before. Jamie winced a little, but muttered.

“I’ve been tired lately... I’m sorry about that. I’ve been training a little too... I guess I should cut back some. I’m sorry if I upset you. You know I’d never do it on purpose.” Jack twitched less, having said his one thing for the day he stares off again; something else was wrong, besides the comatose state. It wasn’t a good thing either. Jamie leaned his head against Jack’s shoulder.

“I wish I knew what to do... but I don’t.” Jack sighed, another sound, but he was still not fully out of it yet.

“Never was very good with small talk.” Jamie muttered into the silence after a while. Jack slowly started to come out of it only to immediately fall back as he was trying to reach for Jamie; it wasn’t working and yet it was... Tooth fretted, knowing it was going to come to memory fixing soon. Jamie intertwined his fingers gently with Jack’s, he didn’t think it would help but it was worth a shot... heck almost anything was at this point. Jack slowly woke up and gently squeezed; he felt tears finally break free as he all but tackle Jamie into a hug suddenly.

“Oh GOD Jamie... it was like I was no where in the emptiness... and I couldn’t find my way out.” He cried into Jamie’s hoodie. Jamie was surprised it worked, he wrapped his arms around Jack; holding him close to him as he gently rubbed his back. Jack cried.

“After that day we ran into each other and I was attacked... Jamie... I gave up... I... just gave up and was stuck....” He cried harder. Jamie did his best to soothe Jack, saying nothing about that day though he hadn’t forgotten. He’d wanted to freeze those people... but instead he’d taken Jack back to the pole. Jack sniffled, having been exhausted and starving, he went unconscious in Jamie’s arms; he was so light, his ribs showing against his skin beneath the hoodie; it wasn’t good, he had done this to himself but he’d been stuck in his own mind. When a yeti came in with food he fed Jack who was sleeping now, but able to swallow little bites.

 

The yeti seemed satisfied when it returned to find both plates empty and left with them. Jack woke about a few days later more aware, groggy, but aware.

“What happened? Where am I?”

“You’re at the pole, you passed out. How are you feeling?” Jack looked up to see Jamie sitting nearby.

“M-much better than I was before.” He looked down at the blanket, guilt eating at him that Jamie had gotten no sleep, nothing, for a while because of him; that was all he felt.

“Hey now... none of that.” He chided gently. Jack looked up.

“I...” He went silent again, not sure what to say to him; he wasn’t sure as his mind was a big blur for a minute as he coughed a bit before he threw up in a bin nearby from the strange sickness. His eyes look dilated slightly all of the sudden. Jamie stayed with Jack for the rest of the day, doing what he could to care for him and keep him company. Jack hugged Jamie, just thinking about how to apologize most of the time and Jamie could sense it.

“Jack, stop trying to apologize. You haven’t done anything wrong.” Jack nodded, snuggling into Jamie.

“But I feel like I had. It’s my fault you started cutting... it’s my fault that I fell into that tree... it’s my fault you were punished... it’s my fault for every little thing I did to you one way or another Jamie.” He hugged Jamie, shaking in sadness at the feeling of truth that he felt in his own words.

“Stop. What’s done is done. We can’t change the past. It’s not your fault those things happened. You have never done anything to purposely hurt me, I know this, just like I know I love you.” He said, his embrace tightening slightly.

“You can’t keep taking the blame for everything.” Jack was drowning again, his eyes slightly glazed.

“But Jamie... I don’t want you to turn out like me.” He sniffed.

“I take the blame to take away the edge off you, so you don’t turn into me.”

“Oh Jack...” Jamie murmured with infinite gentleness.

“You can’t do that, it doesn’t work that way; it hurts you to do that, I know you mean well, but I can’t let you take blame for something you didn’t cause. It’s not fair to either of us.” Jack leaned into Jamie, he was drained, mentally and physically. Jamie stayed with Jack until he fell asleep, only once he is asleep did Jamie leave to spread some snow in a few areas before coming back again and snuggling up to Jack for the remainder of the evening. Jack smiled in his sleep, it snowed gently outside the next morning, the windows were frosted and everything was a beautiful white. Jamie mumbled as the sun filtered in the next morning, still too tired to want to get up yet he buried his head in Jack’s hoodie. Jack petted Jamie’s head gently, slowly, enjoying the company. Jamie smiled a little in his sleep; mumbling a little at the petting. Jack smiled, until he felt a sudden sickness take hold in his middle and it was worse than before.

“Jack?” Jamie mumbled sleepily. Jack pet his head.

“It’s nothing Jamie, just go back to sleep okay?” He pet Jamie soothingly, he was fine besides the pain. Jamie groaned.

“Will you ever stop lying to me?” Jack winced at that, his stomach rolling in pain.

“I -” It was all he could get out before he tossed up the breakfast that he’d eaten when it had been brought in earlier.

“Hmmm... softer food for you maybe?” Jamie muttered once Jack had recovered. Jack nodded, sighing.


	4. Little Better

“That’s the third time this morning.” He groaned. Jamie made sure that the yetis knew to bring Jack softer food. Jack breathed heavily, trying to get much needed, cold air oxygen into his burning throat. Jamie offered Jack a glass of water for his throat to help a little. It wouldn't be too helpful but it would be better than nothing Jack drank the cooling drink, moaning in relief as the cold drink helped with his sore, burning throat. Jamie smiled a little and looked at the empty glass a moment then Jack.

“Want some more?” Jack nodded.

“Yeah, that’d be great.” He felt so much different than before, he felt guilty again but shook it away for Jamile. He wanted Jamie to be happy. Jamie got Jack some more water. Jack lay there, thinking, just thinking on things while Jamie got the water. Half an hour later a yeti came in with lunch for them both, having a cart of “softer” foods for Jack to choose from. Jack at least made an effort to eat, it was mostly yogurts and soft cheeses as well as small meats. Jamie didn’t say anything on the matter, eating what he could as he wasn’t very hungry for some reason, but he did eat some. Jack was worried for Jamie, he felt knicks, but thought it was probably an accident in training. Jamie stretched out, wincing a little at a knot in his shoulder and he worked it out with the opposite hand. He really should ease up on the training a bit... Jack sighed a moment; tired, slightly bored and worried.

“What’s on your mind?” Jamie asked after a moment, wondering why Jack seemed worried. Jack sighed.

“It’s nothing really, just worried about you.” He forced himself to say.

“About me? Why?” He wasn’t sure what to say.

“You’re overworking yourself and-” He wasn’t going to say the other thing on his mind.

“I noticed that part, which is why I’m planning on cutting back on the training. What’s the other part?” Jack didn’t say anything, he stayed silent on that; not wanting to upset Jamie anymore, he turned and looked out the window. Jamie gently put a hand on his shoulder.

“Jack?” Jack shivered.

“I don’t want to upset you.”

“How am I supposed to fix something to not worry you though if you don’t tell me?” Jack sniffed.

“It will make you leave me again if I brought it up again.” He turned.

“Leave you? Jack... I love you. I would never leave you, I know I haven’t always been around... but it’s just because I don’t want to accidently hurt you when I lose my temper. It’s something I’ve been working on too.” Jack nodded.

“You used to not have that much of a temper.” Jamie chuckled a little.

“Jack, I’ve always had a temper, you just weren’t around to see it when I was alive.” Jack sighed.

“Well I’m worried about-” His throat  closed up as he noticed a cut on Jamie’s arm, all the words died on his lips. Jamie simply waited to see if he’d continue as he gently entwined his fingers with Jack’s. Jack whined.

“Stop cutting.” It was all he said, his eyes filled with tears; he was sick to his stomach. He knew it was was hard to stop, but Jamie had to stop... he couldn’t end up like Jack, he wouldn’t allow it. Jamie gently squeezed Jack’s hand in response. Not saying anything on it, but he wasn’t upset either. Jack shivered, feeling extremely drained but he doesn’t say anything more. Jamie gently kissed Jack’s cheek, but he was silent for a while, at least until the yeti came in with the next meal.

“Feel up to eating?” Jack nodded.

 

“I guess so.” Jamie handed off the plate to Jack before taking his own. Jack ate slowly and silently; Jamie set his plate aside when he’s done and stretched out as he waited for Jack to finish. The fork clattered to the plate when jack was finished, he was only stuck in his thoughts. Jamie set aside Jack’s empty plate, picking up his journal to flip through it. Jack looked at the journal and decided to write in his own; it was more of a life diary though as it held every thought, feeling, emotions and every secret he had. Jamie didn’t really have anything to add to his, he was just flipping through old entries; Jack was writing furiously, so much so that the pencil he was using snapped.

“Damn.” Jamie handed his pencil to Jack, not really needing it.

“Thanks.” Jack started writing again, it wasn’t until three hours later that he’d finished and lay back in the bed, staring outside. After about three hours of reading, Jamie closed the book with a yawn and curled up for a nap; tired, Jack slowly fell asleep himself. Jamie woke up in time to see supper being wheeled into the room, but Jack was so tired he was still out like a light. The yeti warbled in worry over Jack but Jamie shooed him away with the excuse of not having slept much the night before. Jack roused at the smell of food.

“Hungry.” It’s all he said as he slowly woke up. Jamie smiled a little and set aside his plate to pick from Jack’s various things to feed him. Jack was sort of like a horse, at times licking Jamie’s fingers on accident as he ate the food offered.

“Mmm.” He felt stronger when he ate. Jamie only chuckled when Jack licked his fingers, enjoying the task more than he’d ever admit. Jack ate the rest and lay back, full of energy now but bored. Once Jack was done eating, Jamie went back to his meal before settling down again next to Jack with a contented sigh. Jack slowly created a couple of snowflakes, which danced around Jamie’s head; Jamie smiled at the snowflakes, watching them dance about. Jack turned them into miniatures of him and Jamie dancing about; he chuckled as he added a flying drawn wagon with horses. Jamie chuckled a little as he watched. Jack slowly stopped making the figures move as he gasped for air for a second, clutching his heart; the ice figures exploded into sharp ice and a miniature blizzard. Jamie glanced over in worry.

“Jack?” He held his heart, it was like a loud thumping in his ears as the miniature blizzard grew.

“It hurts... oh God it hurts...” He almost sounded like he was sobbing. Jamie wrapped his arms around Jack, he wished he could do something, but what? Jack whimpered loudly as finally the pain stopped. Jamie held Jack close, laying his chin on one of Jack’s shoulders as he held him close.

“I’m here love, I’m here. I promise not to leave you.” He murmured soothingly. Jack slowly relaxed, his body untightening as he turned into Jamie’s chest, hugging him tightly as the miniature blizzard became snowflakes again. Jamie gently rubbed Jack’s back in a soothing gesture; he wasn’t sure what that had been all about, but he was never going to leave Jack. Regardless of the circumstances, he needed Jack. Jack slowly relaxed.

“Jamie,” He yawned.

“do you think you can tell me a story?” It was an odd request, but anything to get his mind off that sudden pain.

“Sure.” After a moment’s thought, Jamie began to tell Jack the story of Red Ridinghood as best that he can remember it. Jack gasped.

“But why would she listen to the wolf!!” He had never heard this story, not even in his childhood.

 

“She doesn’t know it’s the wolf in disguise.” Jamie explained before going on with the story, giving the extended version where both the grandmother and red were eaten only to be rescued by the woodsman who cut open the wolf to save them. Jack gasped.

“Ew.” He giggled and clapped a little. Jamie chuckled a little.

“Well, that was the last version I was told.” He shrugged a little.

“It’s the original version of the tale, they weren’t meant to be pretty... although most versions are “clean” nowadays unless you read the book with the Grimm Brothers’ versions.” Jack nodded, slowly falling asleep in Jamie’s arms. Jamie smiled a little, holding Jack close.

“Sweet dreams snowflake.” He murmured as Jack began falling asleep. The next morning Jack stretches. Jamie kisses Jack gently after he stops yawning.

“Good morning.” Jack smiled.

“Good morning sweet ice prince.” He chuckled at the term; Jamie flushed slightly at that even as he hugged Jack close. Jack sighed.

“I’m bored, what do you wanna do today?”

“Well, I hadn’t really thought on it much since I’m taking the day off from snow and training.” Jack sighed.

“Wanna do an ice puzzle?” He conjured up pieces in varying frost shades for a picture.

“How does that work?” Jamie seemed interested. Jack made a table that made the puzzle fit.

“LIke so.” He put in a corner piece.

“Your turn.” Jamie picked up a side piece, trying to find where it fit, a little uncertain. Jack smiled, having lined the bottom to the middle. Jamie picked up a second edge piece, trying it out. Slowly it formed a tail and fur, Jack smiled. Jamie managed to put a foot together, the puzzle slowly comes to form the face of a kitten with two tails. Jamie found a piece that connected the face to the foot, the final piece was put in place by Jack and he added cursive on the side of his name and Jamie’s and then he framed it with a smile.

“It’s never melting.” Jamie smiled, admiring the puzzle.

“That was really fun.”

“Yeah, that was. We should do that again some time.” Jack smiled as he lay in Jamie’s arms.

“You know, I’m hungry now.” Jamie chuckled a little.

“Breakfast should be along any moment.” Jack smiled and snuggled close to Jamie who smiled at that; a few minutes later a yeti came in with a cart for breakfast. Jack smiled.

“Yummy.” Jamie smiled and thanked the yeti who warbled back happily, leaving the two in peace and jamie shifted to grab both plates, handing Jack his. Jack eats the soft foods that he’d requested while Jamie enjoyed biscuits and gravy with sausage bits in it; he set the empty plate back on the cart. Jack lay back once he was done and began to fall asleep. Jamie set Jack’s plate with his and stretched out before snuggling close to Jack; relaxing. Jack blew a snowflake up, it landed on Jamie’s nose with a bit of magic making Jamie giggle. Jack rolled on top of Jamie, relaxing against him. Jamie grinned and gave Jack a quick peck on the nose. Jack giggled, his laughter tinkling merrily; Jamie just grinned at this, happy to see that Jack is happy. Jack slowly fell asleep on top of Jamie who just let his mind wander as Jack slept, thinking of times in the past... snowball fights and other fun in the snow that they’d had together. Jack giggled in his sleep, his face blushing more and more. Jamie wondered what in the world Jack could be dreaming about, but quickly shoved away the thoughts on it, going back to his own musing.

 


	5. Dark Accident

The more Jack giggled, the more blue he blushed, and at one point he’d blushed to such a shade that he looked like a smurf. Jamie just raised an eyebrow as he noticed Jack had turned a very interesting shade of blue... He wished he could deal in dreams like Sandy, he had a feeling Jack’s dream would provide endless amusement... Though on the other hand one’s dreams were also sort of private thoughts too... So he was glad that he didn’t, in a way. Jack’s blush faded and turned a more feverish color as if he was on fire and he started sweating badly. Feeling the heat, Jamie sent a blast of cold air along Jack to cool him down again. It didn’t work, the cold moved up like a stream, barely touching him; Jack whined even more as the heat became a burning, slightly burning Jamie. Jamie winced a little as he sent his cold power to battle it; determined to not let it get to him even as he doubled his efforts to cool Jack down. Jack yelled out and when he woke his temperature was completely back to normal, he quivered against Jamie in silent sobs.

“God... I couldn’t save them...” Jamie pulled Jack close.

“Jack... it’s okay... You’re alright.” He winced slightly from the burn, wondering how Jack could do that... produce heat like that... He didn’t understand, but it didn’t matter at the moment. Jack heaved heavily, his body was as cold as the tundra now.

“I couldn’t stop it... the fire... I couldn’t save them...”

“Shhhh... it’s okay Jack... I promise.” Jamie murmured soothing, though he’d no idea what Jack was talking about. Jack cried all the more.

“OH GOD! I’M A FAILURE!”

“No Jack... don’t be so hard on yourself.” Jack rocked slightly, his eyes showing what was in his mind, it wasn’t pretty... it was of children... orphans, burned alive right before his eyes. Jamie gently cupped Jack’s head in his hands.

“Jack, I told you... you can’t take credit for everything that goes wrong. You aren’t a god. You aren’t responsible.” Jack’s eyes flashed a pure black and the next thing Jamie knew he was on the floor, Jack’s foot on his chest as he snarled.

“HOW WOULD YOU FUCKING KNOW JAMIE? HOW? IT WAS MY FAULT! IT IS ‘CAUSE I LIT THE MOTHER FUCKING FIRE!!” Jack eyes were pure evil black as he pressed his foot down, breaking one of Jamie’s ribs. Jamie yelped at the broken rib, he swore it punctured a lung but he met the black gaze, choking out.

“Because that’s the past... it’s not you anymore.” Breathing became a little difficult, but he didn’t feel fear as he met Jack’s black eyes. They were bound together for eternity... Jack’s fate would be his... and visa versa... He didn’t care. He loved Jack. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do. Jack glared angrily, only pure hate, rage and guilt in his eyes as he pushed his foot harder, breaking another rib.

“You don’t really know me do you? I can’t let go of that past. I made sure they burned. I should be in hell, not alive.” He snarled, glaring more angrily; it was if something inside him had suddenly snapped and Jamie could see it. Jamie was forced to bite his lip to keep from screaming in pain, though it doesn’t keep him from tearing up from it.

“How can I not? I followed every story.... I ... I remember the one about the fire... I didn’t know that was you though... and you know I’d follow you there... Like it or not. I love you and I’m not going to leave you. No matter what happens... no matter what you do... what you say... I will ALWAYS-” Jamie was forcibly cut off as he coughed up some blood... now he was sure Jack had pierced a lung. Jack’s eyes slowly returned to normal.

 

“JAMIE! OH GOD... JAMIE NO! GOD!!” He shifted to ease off him, and with magic he pulled the rib back into place in a flash, kneeling next to him as he gasped in tears.

“Jamie I...” Jack had almost killed him. He yelled for the yetis, screaming and they came in warbling in shock and worry. Jamie cried out from the pain of the rib being reset, gasping a little for breadth only to cough up more blood as it began to fill one of his lungs. He managed to wipe away a few of Jack’s tears with his other hand. His eyes filled with nothing but his love for Jack and the pain he felt. Jack gasped as the yetis pushed him out and before he knew it North had taken him into his arms.

“NO! LET ME GO! STOP!” North was stern, squeezing him so that he couldn’t move.

“Tooth saw everything, I think you need time away from him at the moment.” Jack screamed and struggled while the yetis worked to fix Jamie’s lung and get rid of the excess blood.

“Nothing you can do to help. Let yetis work.” North said, carrying Jack to another room by force. Jamie was put to sleep as they worked to repair him. Jack just screamed and struggled all the more.

“That’s enough Jack!” Tooth said scoldingly. Her arms crossed as she stared at him. Jack went limp, breathing heavily and looking at the stern glares and angry faces of the other Guardians. He was out of energy, like a doll for a minute; shaking from emotion, fear, anger, guilt and self hate. Bunny appeared in the room.

“Don’t you dare break down on us now frostbite. You’re 300 years old. Time ya start actin’ like it.” It was an hour before the yetis came out of the room, Jamie was still deeply asleep from the stuff they’d injected him with and on a breathing tube to ensure that he’s getting the needed oxygen. Jack shook.

“I...” Tears fell down his face, broken tears.

“I almost killed him...” He ripped at his hair.

“FUCKING PUT ME DOWN!” He kicked at North, who flew into a wall, hard and was forced to let Jack go. Jack growled, eyes blacker than black.

“HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THE REASON RABBIT?! I CAN FEEL HOW I WANT TO FUCKING FEEL! HOW WOULD YOU REACT AFTER KILLING THE ONE YOU LOVE? HUH, HUH!!” Jack backed him into a wall only to be struck harshly with the butt of one of North’s swords. Jack swayed and fell to his knees, still conscious as the blackness seeped back.

“Don’t jump to conclusions mate. He ain’t dead! Or have you forgotten already that little deal Jamie made... or did he never tell you?”  Bunny shook his head.

“Maybe I don’t know about the guilt you’re feeling, but you can’t break. The one thing I DO know is that the kid needs you. ALIVE... or hasn’t he done enough yet to prove that? Just _how_ fucking much does he need to go through to get that through your head?!” Tooth winced at hearing Bunny swear, but she stared at Jack; not sure if she should be afraid of him or just mad at him by this point. Bunny apparently didn’t seem intimidated and North certainly wasn’t... but it’d take a lot to unnerve North who had once been a bandit. Jack shook his head.

“I’m not conscious when that happens... if you wanted to fucking know.” He glared at Bunny so hard it would seem that he wished him dead.

“Leave me alone. You don’t fucking think I don’t know what Jamie goes through for me?!” He glared.

“Same goes for all of you, just leave me the hell alone!” He growled, his eyes blackening to red rims.

“And then what do you think would happen if we did mate? Just think about that a moment.” Jack glared pure hatred at each Guardian.

 

“Leave me alone. I don’t care just leave me alone.” The wind blew around him in pure utter anger and frustration along with his guilt and sadness.

“I’m warning you all to leave me alone.”

“And what do we tell **him** if something happens to _you_ eh? He’d skin me alive mate!” Jack growled.

“Well then don’t let him ‘cause all I want is to be alone and you won’t even allow me that!” He forced each Guardian out with a glare and a push of very high winds, the room’s door slammed shut and locked behind them. Each of the four grumbled once at the other side of the door. Jamie was out for several days as he fully recovered; six days later he finally began to wake up again, meanwhile Tooth was trying to get Jack to eat without him killing her, but each time it grew worse and worse as the blackness seeped into him more and more as his guilt and self hatred filled his heart each time he thought of Jamie.

“TOOTH GO AWAY! JUST... GOSH DAMN GO AWAY!” Tooth stopped trying for a bit but got Bunny, who was mercilessly almost stabbed for just trying to set foot inside; next was North, but even he couldn’t keep Sandy out.

“SANDY GO AWAY!” He said between clenched teeth; he wasn’t going to let Jack do this to himself so he tied Jack up and brought him into the same room as Jamie.

“LET GO! I CAN’T SEE HIM! I CAN’T!”

“Jack?” The soft word was muffled by the breathing mask even as he shifted a little as Sandy shoved Jack into the room, not having any of his protests. Jack gulped.

“H-hey Jamie.” He stayed in Jamie’s line of vision, but he never moved closer and it was obvious that he was afraid he had killed Jamie; he whined slightly, just seeing the mask on him killed Jack inside.

“H-how a-are y-you?”

“Not bad, the yetis say if I check out as well as they expect with the next check up I should be off the mask. This thing is awkward.” He replied. His eyes never left Jack, he never showed a hint of fear in them, no anger or accusation. Simply a gentle understanding.

“I’m not going to break or anything if you get closer you know.” Jack shivered.

“Nah. I’m good... g-good here.” He said, stammering as he was petrified for Jamie’s health now and only hating himself more knowing he was in this position because of him.

“Jack, just stop. You’re not helping anyone by beating yourself up.” He shifted a little, trying to prop himself up but he’s still a little numb from the meds. Jack whined, shuffling a little closer but not close enough for Jamie’s tastes.

“Y-you’re in here ‘cause of me. I deserve to do this to myself. I deserve to be hurt as I had you.” Tears fell, glowing like crystals in the half lit room. Jamie raised an eyebrow at that.

“And what would that prove? It wouldn’t change anything or make anything better. Not like we weren't both in here anyway at the time.” He sighed a little.

“At any rate, I did choose to argue with you so it’s partly my fault. I didn’t mean to provoke you, but I did. Accidents happen.”

“It’s not your fault, it’s mine Jamie.” Jack whined, he turned as tears fell like twin rivers. Jamie sighed a little.

“But you were right. There was no way I could have actually known you were responsible for the incident in the first place since there are no records of the actual event beyond what happened and the list of possible victims.” Jack moved right by Jamie.


	6. Something Amiss...

“Jamie... oh God... I’m sorry I did this to you.” Jack couldn’t stop crying, tears fell on Jamie in puddles, frosting him nicely. Jamie reached up to Jack, saying nothing at first but wiping away the tears gently.

“It’s okay Jack. I promise.” Jack sniffed.

“Jamie... it’s getting worse. The black... it keeps coming. It’s like I’m not even me anymore sometimes... I almost killed Tooth, Bunny and North and... tried to kill Sandy. It’s horrible. I lit the fire ‘cause I wanted them to burn... it was around when Jakoul was first showing.” Jamie sighed a little.

“Even with Jakoul and Gale gone... there is inevitably some darkness still in us. You and I were once human Jack... it’s inevitable that we are susceptible to the influence of darkness, even as spirits. I wish I knew what to tell you, but I don’t. I barely knew how to deal with Jakoul and Gale as it was... and that was just luck and some theory on my part.” Jack whined.

“How do I stop it though?”

“I don’t know know Jack.” Jamie sighed a little.

“This is probably something North might have an answer to.” Jack sat by Jamie, now saddened and fighting back the little tendrils of darkness that wanted to kill Jamie. Jamie gently put one hand on Jack’s. It was simply human nature to have a little bit of darkness and though he hadn’t said anything about it, he’d slept poorly because the darkness in him had wanted to lash back at Jack for hurting him, but he had pushed it down. Jack fell asleep only to be harshly pulled from Jamie’s side by North.

“LET ME GO! I WANT TO STAY WITH JAMIE!” North was slightly stern as he spoke.

“Jamie need rest and you do too.” Jack growled, his eyes blackening.

“I SAID LET GO!” He kicked North into the wall.

“Jack... North... just stop. You’re not helping North. I was resting find until you came in.” Jamie said a little scoldingly, his frown aimed at the Guardian of Wonder. Jack breathed heavily, the blackness receding as North glared a little at Jack before reluctantly leaving him be.

“He keep zis up I might as well keep him lock up.” Jack growled.

“Try me, see what happens you jolly fat fucking elf!” Jack was beyond furious at North’s thoughts of locking him away.

“That is ENOUGH North.” Jamie hisses at the other Guardian. His eyes darken as he stared the other Guardian down. North backed up and left Jack and Jamie alone, meanwhile Jack was tearing up, his lip trembled like he was about to burst out screaming and crying; his whole body shook to do just that.

“Jack. Come here.” Jamie said softly once North had left. Jack walked over to Jamie, shakily hugging him as he burst into tears like a small child. Jamie wrapped his arms around Jack, lightly rubbing his back soothingly as he cried; he knew too well Jack felt guilty and he needed some release from it all before he snapped at someone in a way he’d regret. Jack sniffles and cries loudly before falling asleep in the chair next to Jamie, face buried in Jamie’s chest. With help from the wind, Jamie shifted so that Jack was snuggled against his side in the bed; the yetis were silent when they came in to check on him and take the mask off. He gave them a grateful smile and they smile back before leaving just as quietly as they’d come. The next morning Jack woke up with a headache; he felt like he was on something and next to something soft and warm. He realized with a jolt that he was lying in the bed with Jamie. He whined and tried to crawl out of the bed as he felt he didn’t deserve to even lay in the same bed as Jamie. Jamie rolled over at the movement, wrapping his arms around Jack in his sleep and burying his head against Jack’s hoodie; effectively trapping him without Jack risking waking him up.

 

Jack wiggled uselessly, quietly whining before giving into Jamie’s love and hug. Jamie just muttered incoherently, hugging Jack to him. Tooth scowled at Jack when the Guardians came in.

“Jack, mate, we need to talk. I know Jamie loves you but you’re trouble so we’re locking you up.” Jack gasped.

“NO! YOU CAN’T!” The next thing he knew was that he was bound and tied down in a cell.

“LET ME OUT!!” He was soaked with sweat and shaking in fear as tears fell down his face.

“Jack?” Jamie was roused by the nightmare that caused him to squirm about in his attempt to escape; he gently shook Jack, trying to get him to wake up. Jack cried and cried.

“LET ME GO! I’M SORRY! I WON’T DO IT AGAIN!” Jack woke up with a yell.

“NOOOOOO!!!” He breathed heavily, shaking, sweaty and scared; he screamed at Jamie’s touch, falling out of the bed immediately and slamming his back into the wall.

“I’m sorry, please don’t lock me away.”

“Jack, calm down. It was just a dream. I promise.” Jamie said softly in a soothing tone. Jack coughed, he had lost a lot of oxygen from hyperventilating.

“Jamie, I don’t want to be locked away. I don’t want to be.” Tears fell like silver stars.

“I know love. I won’t let them do that to you.” Jamie murmured, shifting to climb out of the bed and go over to him; he tugged the IV with him and knelt in front of Jack. He gently placed one hand on Jack’s.

“We share the same fate.” Jack gasped.

“Jamie, you need to stay in bed.” Jack picked him up bridal style and set him back in bed, placing the IV just right.

“Don’t do that please, you’re very hurt and need time to heal.” Jamie gently put his hand on Jack’s cheek.

“Why would that ever stop me from helping you? I feel fine, honest. I don’t feel any pain and I’m breathing on my own, that has to be a good thing right? I won’t do anything strenuous, I’m not as impatient as you.”  Jack chuckled for a minute or two but slowly started whining and he decided to tell him the dream.

“Jamie, it was horrible, they came in and took me from you. Y-you let me go and broke my jaw and... and I was locked away forever!”  Jamie shifted to press his lips to Jack’s in a brief, soft kiss, murmuring reassuringly.

“I would never do that... or let them. I will never leave you alone. You’ve been alone for far too long already and you did nothing to deserve it.” Jack groaned into the kiss, slowly falling into Jamie’s loving trap before he fell into his arms unconscious from the early wake up; he needed more rest. Jamie shifted so that Jack would be comfortable, but otherwise he kept him close, hoping that this time around he’ll have more pleasant dreams. Jack does, in fact, as he dreamt of Jamie and happy family things; like if they were to adopt maybe, it seemed Jack wanted to start a family with Jamie, but it could never be since neither could be impregnated. Jamie eventually dozed off into a light slumber as he settled against Jack. Jack had dreams like that before morning came, a yeti scowled at Jack as he was checking Jamie’s IV and such and whacked him on the head. Jack groaned as he was pushed out of the bed so the yeti could check Jamie’s vitals. Jamie frosted the yeti’s fur in retribution, glaring at said yeti for smacking Jack.

 

“Don’t do that again! Next time ask!” Jack groaned as he was stepped on with no sympathy and this was from Phil, who was his friend now. Jack sniffled as the door closed.

“Everyone hates me now. I can’t even speak to Baby Tooth without getting attacked by a yeti or her sisters now.” Jack said sometime later.

“This is ridiculous! They’re acting like I’m a kid and they’re my parents! Agh! First thing I do once I’m all clean is I’m going to freeze every toe I see that has been out of line.” Jack whined as now he had more bruises and cuts than usual, not even the medic yetis would help him.

“It’s been going on all day Jamie. I just went out earlier to see what was for breakfast and look.” Jack pulled up his hoodie, a giant, frying pan sized burn mark was on his stomach and chest.

“That’s what I got for breakfast.” Jamie’s eyes flashed dangerously at that.

“Apparently I’m going to have yeti-cicles for lunch...” Jack sighed.

“C-calm down okay?” Jack didn’t need him going off the deep end because of his pain; he just needed to tell him things sometimes since he lied to him too much in the past. He sighed and yelped in pain, apparently Phil had broken his ankle.

“Ow, my ankle.” Jamie grumbled under his breath about straightening a few things out.

“Come here.” He said quietly, knowing full well the dumb yetis weren’t going to do a thing. Jack struggled to stand and fell into Jamie’s lap.

“Ow, it hurts. I think he twisted my ankle or broke it. It just hurts so much.” Pained tears leaked from the corner of Jack’s eyes. Jamie, ignoring the admonishment he would get later if they found out, iced the burn first then he examined Jack’s ankle; deadening all the nerves he could before he gently felt around the ankle and sighed.

“Broken... I’ve deadened most of your nerves, but there’s no way I got them all since... you know, you’re cold too as it is. Brace yourself.” He gave Jack only a moment before he reset the ankle and then iced it over in a makeshift splint.

“You’ll need to keep off of it for a few weeks. So ... no walking. Just hover or fly. Don’t put any pressure on it if you can help it.” Jack had screamed pretty loud when Jamie had set his ankle. He whined now, sniffling and hugging Jamie; the yetis came in with breakfast, the cooks glaring at Jack and shoving a tray in his face with the obvious meaning ‘take it and get out.’

“Excuse me... but I think it’s YOU who needs to leave.” Jamie growled at the yetis. Glaring at them meaningfully that let them know that he is not tolerating this one bit. They garble in yetish, glaring at Jack most of all with hateful glares; Jack looked at the food he’d been given, it smelled of poison and Jack cried harshly.

“Now they’re trying to kill me!” Jamie sighed and beckoned Jack over to share what they had brought him.

“Pretty sure they won’t try it on me. I swear I’m going to end up talking to all of the Guardians if this keeps up... this is borderlining overkill.” Jack sighed.

“Well, Bunny kicked me down the stairs. I’m sure of that, but no big deal, I provoked him by saying ‘leave me alone’ and that was it.” He felt guilty, eating off Jamie’s food when he knew the other need the nutrients. He could starve for all he cared.

“Hey, no feeling guilty. As for Bunny... that Pooka could use a dose of sense knocking into him. The guy couldn’t even handle my sister when she got into the Warren if I remember right. I’d say he deserves it, but this has got to stop.” Jack shakily made his way to the door when he heard his name being called, and it didn’t sound nice.


	7. A Precious Mind

“W-well see ya later.” Jack sniffed, floating and shaking slightly.

“Jack... Be careful. Please.” Jack nodded.

“I-i’ll try.” He gasped in pain when North grabbed him sternly.

“What zis I hear ‘bout you making fuss in kitchen Jack? I’ve had enough of zhis nonsense!” Jack yelled in pain when North wrenched his arm up and locked him in his room with Bunny who held one of his boomerangs.

“It’s time I teach you a lesson mate.” Jamie could sense the pain over the bond... he’d had enough by this point. Bunny had two seconds of warning before the glass of Jack’s room was shattered and Bunny was swept out of the window in the grasp of the wind who then buffeted or snagged the other three Guardians, forcing them and the yetis into the infirmary room. By the time they are all herded in the wind slammed the door behind them and standing on the bed is one pissed off Jamie... Jack curled in on himself, licking his wounds while the Guardians were in shock like ‘what the hell.’ The only Guardian who hadn’t attacked Jack was Sandy, who simply folded his arms as he waited to see what this was about.

“Sorry Sandy... Wind got a little carried away... Go talk to Jack, hmm?” The little Guardian nodded and left the room, he was the only one allowed to leave. Once he was gone Jamie glared at the group before him, hissing in anger.

“Do you think I wouldn’t know? Did you HONESTLY think I wouldn’t notice? You should be ashamed of yourselves! You’re GUARDIANS! Not fucking children! What you’re doing is WRONG and you know it! Especially you North! If the world didn’t need you I’d freeze you all where you stand! This is beyond anything that ANY of you should be doing... especially to a fellow Guardian! What the HELL were you thinking?” They all shook their heads.

“Jamie, it’s high time he learned; we’re tired of hearing report of him attacking or killing people. Ya don’t know half the myths on him mate!” Bunny got in Jamie’s face angrily.

“Ya can’t protect him from this, he needs to learn.” North nodded as did Tooth. Jack, meanwhile, whined as he clutched his stomach in pain; when Sandy came into the room he screamed in fear and hid under the bed that had been destroyed thanks to Bunny. Who was slammed into a nearby wall, pinned by ice currently.

“Don’t I? I spent most of my LIFE researching him... I KNOW most of what he’s done. Myths... legends... stories that never even made it to paper because they were so obscure... You idiots have no right to judge! YOU didn’t spend 300 years being scorned or ignored! I **know** your stories just like I know his. I’ve been to North’s library... I **know** you’ve all had painful pasts but that shouldn’t give you the right to judge something you don’t understand! You had each other... until me Jack had **NOTHING**. You ignored him, yelled at him... what _right_ did you even think you had to ask him to be a Guardian? You should have been begging for forgiveness the very DAY you knew he’d been chosen! It’s a wonder he even bothered to come back after what you’ve done! You don’t deserve the loyalty he’s shown you... I looked up to you as a child. I didn’t know what jackasses you all were! What child would _want_ to believe in you if they knew about **this**? Huh? You tell me that!” His eyes darkened with his anger, the wind howled and raged outside in a furious blizzard at Jamie’s beck and call.

“You KNEW he didn’t kill all those people alone. I am **sorely** disappointed it has come to this! I thought maybe I might be a Guardian like Jack... maybe some day, but if THIS what it means to be a Guardian you can forget it because I want **NOTHING** to do with... with... whatever the hell you call _this_.” Meanwhile, Sandy sent a golden snowflake beneath the broken bed to reassure Jack that it was okay to come out. Jack squeaked at the wind.

 

“J-jamie.” North glared at Jamie as did Tooth.

“Put him down.” North said, indicating the frozen Bunny. Jack was shaking like a leaf. The wind heard Jack, but Jamie was too furious at the group to pay attention. He demolished the IV attached to him with his ice.

“I’m done here. You lot aren’t even worth my time. I don’t know why you bother showing me any kindness. I’m out of here. You can fend for yourself now. I’m not coming back and I’m pretty sure Jack won’t either.” Without another word, he stormed through the group, leaving the two to have to deal with prying Bunny off the wall from the ice because he wasn’t going to unfreeze it. Instead he headed for Jack’s room where Sandy is. When he arrived he only felt that much more rage at the lagomorph. He made an effort to calm himself though the blizzard still raged from his suppressed anger as he looked around the room.

“Jack? Sweetheart?” Sandy was trying to get Jack down from the bookshelf, Jack was seeing things strangely.

“GO AWAY NORTH!” Jack yelled and at Jamie look Sandy explained that he might have brain damaged hallucinations as the blow had managed to break his senses and now Jack was sort of stupid at the moment.

“Better put him to sleep then.” Sandy nodded and did just that once Jamie was near the bookshelf so that he caught Jack when he fell.

“Thanks for your help. I won’t forget this.” Sandy nodded and left the room to tend to the others and any damage done there while Jamie headed off to the first place he could think of... his old room. The window was still unlocked, surprisingly, he slipped into the room and lay Jack on the bed. Closing the window he settled on the sill to look around. It seemed like forever since he’d been here... and yet... it still looked as if he’d only been in the room just yesterday. Everything was clean, not a thing out of place and Jamie couldn’t help but smile as he went over to the drawing he’d done of his sled ride, he’d added Jack into the picture later on in blue and brown. He turned from the picture suddenly, a feeling on his fingers, he looked down... it’s blood. He was too concerned now to feel angry and he moved over to Jack to ice over the wounds he finds and stop any more bleeding. Jack whined in fear as Nightmares came to him, his leg hurt and he was a bloody mess in the dream.

“Please stop... I promise I won’t run away again!” He cried loudly, loud enough to wake up Jamie’s mother. Jamie winced at the cries, trying to wake him up as gently as he could without spooking Jack anymore.

“Jack? Jack! Come on now... wake up.” Jack cried and cried, unable to wake up from the tormented nightmare memory.

“I promise I”ll be good. Please... let me go, I won’t run away... I p-promise...” Jamie touched the Nightmares he sees forming, freezing them and destroying them.

“Come on now Jack...” He shook Jack a little harder and nearly leapt out of his skin when the bedroom door opened and a familiar voice called from the doorway in shocked surprise.

“J-jamie?!” Jack woke up then.

“Jamie.” His eyes were foggy, scared tears falling.

“Mom.” Jamie shook away his shock at being seen by her before he glance down at Jack.

“Shhh... it’s okay Jack. You’re safe.” Jamie’s mother simply passed out in the hallway.

 

“Ah shit...” Jack shivered and hugged Jamie as if he wasn’t there and he was still trapped in that terrible, abusive dream. Jamie sighed, but much as he loved his mother... Jack needed him more at the moment. He gently put his arms around Jack, murmuring softly.

“It’s alright. I promise they won’t hurt you again.” Jack hid his face in Jamie’s hoodie, wrapping into him; Jamie’s body shaking slightly from Jack’s. Jamie softly rubbed his back, mindful of the wounds he’d found. It still made his blood boil if he let himself think about it, but for Jack’s sake he didn’t for the moment.

“You’re okay. I promise. I brought you to my old room.” He murmured quietly. Wanting nothing more for the moment than to comfort Jack. Jack cooed slightly at the touch and fell asleep once more, drooling a tiny bit as the touch soothed him. Jamie settled Jack on the bed, tucking him in; mindful of the wounds he’d frosted over... He’d let those three so-called-Guardians off too easy.... Bunny especially... He bit his lip a little to distract himself from his thoughts before he got angry all over again. Only once Jack was taken care of did he carry his mother to her room, tucking her back into bed. Maybe she’d forget she’d ever seen him... He returned to his former room, closing the door quietly before stretching out next to Jack. He’d forgotten how small this bed could be... oh well. It would do for now. Jamie slipped one arm around Jack, hoping it would help him have better dreams. It seemed to work as Jack dreamt of flying, but a different kind as he was flying with beautiful angel wings and he felt next to Jamie whose wings were a lot bigger than his. He laughed in his sleep.

“I love you Jamie.” Jamie smiled as he drifted off, murmuring softly.

“I love you too Jack.” Jack awoke the next morning in fear.

“JAMIE!!” He squealed loudly and struggled.

“LET ME GO NORTH! BUNNY!” Jamie gently sent a soothing chill along Jack’s skin, murmuring softly.

“Calm down Jack... take it easy...” Jack cooed a little bit before relaxing.  
“J-jamie.” Jamie lightly ran one hand along one of Jack’s arms in a soothing manner.

“It’s okay. I brought you here last night.” Jack shuddered.

“H-how... why?”

“Shhh, that’s not important right now. You just need to rest okay? I’ve done what I can to deal with your injuries.” Jack shuddered, his stomach growled and he whined. He hadn’t eaten much since yesterday and he was afraid to walk or eat, which was really bad.

“I’ll get you something. Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon... promise.” He slipped from the bed and headed quietly down the steps and to the fridge, there isn’t much there but there was some cheese he figured Jack might eat. He hadn’t eaten much himself either but he didn’t really feel much up to eating and he walked back up stairs with a couple of cheese slices. Jack jumped at every single little noise, even a mouse scurrying scared him and the door made him yell and run into the closet. Jamie sighed a little.

“Jack, it’s just me... come on out please.” Jack shivered, the closet door shook from his body. Jamie sighed softly but he didn’t blame him as he opened the door.

“Jack?” Jack whined, shaking even more.

“Make it stop, go away.” He was having a panic attack, which made things all the worse.

“Jack... snowflake... calm down. There’s no one in this room but me and you.” He said softly. Jack whined.

“A-are you sure... the noises... I think they’re coming to kill me.” He shuddered.

“Yes, I’m sure and I would never let those bastards near you.” Jack sniffled and slowly came out of the closet. He jumped at the simple flick of a switch and retreated back into the closet.

 


	8. Learning Again

“AHH!”

“J-jamie?” It was his mother again who’d flicked the switch on...

“Mom! You’re scaring Jack!” He called back, shocking her into silence.

“It’s okay Jack, come on now... My mom’s the only other living thing our size in this house. I promise.” Jack shook, like a deer caught in the headlights as he hid a little bit amongst Jamie’s old clothes.

“I-is there anyone else...?” He looked around, he looked absolutely petrified.

“No.” It’s not Jamie who replies, but his mother who is sitting on Jamie’s old bed now. Jamie glances over at her; she seems to have recovered from her shock.

“You have some explaining to do young man.” Jamie winces a little but nods.

“I will, but let’s get Jack settled first.” Jamie moved so that Jack could see that he and his mother were the only two in the room. Jack shivered like a newborn puppy and grabbed onto Jamie as he all but carried Jack from the closet and Jack hid his face in Jamie’s hoodie.

“Jack, come on. You should probably eat a little something. I thought maybe you wouldn’t feel up to eating much so I only brought you a snack.” Jamie’s mother went downstairs, leaving Jamie to deal with Jack. Jamie settled Jack back on the bed and held out the cheese slices he’d taken from the fridge. Jack sniffed at it to make sure it wasn’t poisoned or that any of this was a dream. He was basically stupid, as Sandy had said, brain damaged; Jack licked it at first. Thinking of it like ice cream before nibbling on it. Jamie fed Jack small pieces, instructing him to chew instead of nibble on it. Next time he saw the Pooka he was gonna knock that senseless lagomorph for a loop. Damn that aussie! Jack chews only to nearly choke as he was figuring out again how to chew, his jaw slightly hurting as he swallows and immediately he pushes the cheese away, thinking he had been poisoned. He backs away a little. Jamie sighs softly at the fear and suspicion he feels over the bond.

“Do you want me to prove it’s not poisoned?” Jack nods quickly.

“Please.” Jamie tore off a piece, chewed it up and swallowed, even going so far as to show that it wasn’t hidden under his tongue before offering another piece to Jack who waited a few more minutes, just to see if Jamie would keel over before he ate the cheese gently; he choked a little again as he didn’t know how to eat properly anymore. Jamie was patient in teaching Jack how to eat properly again. Instructing him how to chew before he swallows. Ever patient, not even a hint of his anger at Bunny showing as he works with Jack. He was going to skin that Pooka alive... Jack chewed properly on his own for once and swallowed, slowly repeating the process as he got the hang of it.

“There you go.” Jamie murmured in quiet encouragement as he continued to feed him the cheese one bite at a time. Jack acts like a four year old for a long moment before he finished the slice of cheese and fell asleep. Jamie sighed a little at that and tucked Jack in, waiting a moment to ensure that Sandy was sending him a good dream before he went downstairs. He put back the uneaten cheese before going into the living room where his mother was waiting, sipping a cup of tea. She hugged him when she saw him.

“You’re so cold...”

“Well, I’m a winter spirit like Jack... so it’s kinda my thing.”

“I see... well, why haven’t you come back sooner?”

 

“Um... well... I did, but you didn’t believe back then...” He slowly began to tell her about all that had happened. The dreams Sandy sent were a disaster, Sandy couldn’t stop the dreams from turning sour, as he wanted them not to. Jack cried out, eventually a blood curdling scream erupted from his throat. Jamie was up the stairs in a flash at the scream; he froze the Nightmare instantly and Sandy’s sand replaced the Nightmare just as quickly as Jamie disposed of the Nightmare. Jack cringes, shaking; he’d almost had a heart attack. Jamie settled next to him, wrapping one arm around him; murmuring softly.  
“It’s okay Jack. I’m here. It’s alright.” Jack shook in pain, awake now. Jamie sent a small chill along Jack’s skin to try and calm him some more. Gently trailing his fingers along one arm, where there wasn’t any injury. Murmuring soft reassurances all the while. Jack shook a little more before just clinging onto Jamie. Jack jumped at the noise Jamie’s mother was making as she fixed breakfast.

“WHAT’S THAT?!”

“Easy Jack, it’s just my mother. Apparently she decided to make something to eat.” Jack nodded.

“Eat.” He looked at Jamie with some confusion.

“What’s that?”

“It’s what you do when you are hungry. Like when I fed you the cheese.” Jamie explained... yeah... That rabbit really was going to get it... especially if this was permanent... Jack nodded.

“Cheese?” He looked at Jamie oddly, what were those words? Why didn’t he understand things anymore? Jack looked outside.

“What’s that?” He pointed to the trees and the sun.

“Cheese is what I fed you earlier Jack.” He looked at what he was pointing at and thought a moment.

“You mean the sun in the sky above and the forest of trees?” Jack nodded.

“What’s that?” He pointed to a stray dog.

“A dog.” Jack thought for a long moment, something clicks... sort of, but he still didn’t understand things. He looked at Jamie’s desk lamp. He turned it on then squealed and hid under the bed.

“WHAT’S THAT!!”

“Easy now Jack, it’s just a lamp. It’s supposed to do that when you turn it on.” He turns it off then back on again to show it’s okay. Jack looked at it strangely.

“A lamp.” He jumped when Jamie’s mother came in.

“Boys, breakfast.”

“Thanks mom.” He said with a smile and then turned to Jack.

“Come on Jack, you should try and eat more.” Jack nodded shakily.

“Thank you Mrs. Bennett.” He followed Jamie closely, jumping at the cat that meowed at the window from outside. Jamie nearly sighed at that, but he managed to keep it to an inward one. This was going to take some time... He settled at the table as he used to and his mother smiled a little at the two before settling near the counter with another cup of tea to watch them. It was, for her, almost like having two sons now. Jack looked at the silverware, confused.

“What’s this?” Jamie patiently pointed out the fork and the knife and how to use them as he cut up his own waffle and ate it. He used the fork to smash his sunnyside up eggs before dipping his half of a piece of bread into it and eating it. Jack did the same, but he ate slowly. He glanced up at the ceiling fan and squealed, hiding behind his chair.

“IT’S GONNA KILL ME!!”

 

“No, Jack. That’s just a fan. It keeps the air cooler.”  Jack looked at it.

“Cooler.” He then looked at his hand as he slowly sat back in his chair.

“But aren’t we cold?”

“Yes, but my mother isn’t. She can’t control her temperature internally like we can.” Jack nodded and slowly ate until he bit into something he didn’t like, he spit it out; it turned out that there was a piece of bone in his ham. He whined.

“YOU’RE FEEDING ME PEOPLE!!!” He ran out the door before Jamie could catch him.

“AHHHH!!!!!!” Jamie groaned a little and zipped out the door after Jack. Jack screamed as a car that was coming nearly hit him and he ran the other way like a chicken with its head cut off.

“THEY FED ME PEOPLE!”

“We did not! Jack stop!” Jack screamed as a flock of birds flew by.

“IT’S TRYING TO EAT ME ‘CAUSE I KNOW TOO MUCH!!” He screamed and the children nearby who watched were more than just a little confused.

“Jack!” Jamie flew after him, quickly catching up and snagging his arm.

“Jack, come on now. You know me better. Let’s just go back inside and I’ll explain everything okay?” Jack squealed, turning and biting into Jamie as he’d been caught off guard.

“EEE!”

“Ow. Please don’t do that.” Jamie let go, shaking his hand. Jack whined.

“Where am I? What are those road things?!” Jamie did sigh then.

“Those are vehicles Jack, people use them to travel to places. Come on now.” Jack clutched onto Jamie in fear, jumping as various people ask if he’s alright.

“He’s just a little skittish. He’s had a hard couple of weeks.” Jamie says to them before murmuring to Jack.

“It’s okay, they are just worried for you. You have a lot of believers who care about you.” Jack whined, hugging Jamie even tighter than before. Jamie ran a hand along Jack’s back in an attempt to soothe him as he steered him back to the house. Once there he explained that the meat he’d eaten was ham, which came from a pig. That no one in this town ate another human, but that there were meats like ham, chicken, steak and sometimes fish where bone is either left on the meat or accidentally made its way there. Jack whined a little, even as he purred at Jamie’s soothing touches.

“But why kill them? That’s wrong, killing in general is wrong!” He looked at Jamie with tears. Jamie reassures Jack that the animals are killed humanely as a food source, that none of the animals that are killed have a high intelligence nor really feel any pain when it happens. He explains that all things need to eat and that was just what some people chose to eat. Jack groaned.

“It’s wrong I say! Animals do have feelings!”

“I’m not saying they don’t Jack, it’s just that they don’t have enough smarts to know they’re being led to the slaughter.”

“OH GOOOD I’LL SAVE YOU PIGGIES!!!” Jack jumped out a window then to rush to the nearby factory to save the pigs that were needed for slaughter.

“JACK!” Jamie leapt after him again.


	9. Jamie, What is.... ?

“I’LL SAVE YOU!!” Jack ran towards the slaughter house full of animals, soon Burgess was overrun by runaway cows and pigs.

“FREEE! BE FREEE!!!” Jamie eventually caught Jack and hauled him back to the house.

“Jack... seriously... you can’t just do that!” Jack giggled.

“THEY’RE FREEEEE!!!” He sat in Jamie’s grip for a minute before there was a knock at the door that made him squeal and hide in the cupboard. It appeared to be the police department when Jamie opened the door.

“Excuse me, but is that teen with you? We have a few questions to ask him as well as he is under arrest for releasing half the town’s food supply.”

“I understand the predicament officers, but please reconsider... he’s suffered a very serious accident recently. It’s left him loopy... and I’ve spent all day trying to teach him things you and I already know... Like what a light is and he’s very skittish. I’m sorry to say that his accident has caused serious brain damage and the doctors have said that all we can do is heal him with time and patience. We’re doing our best to keep him inside until he’s better.” The police tipped their hats in respect.

“Sorry to bother you then. Tell him the police will give him support and gratitude to be around.” They left immediately while Jack was shaking and eating something that he probably should be... It was from an old mouse trap. Jamie sighed and then moved over to the cupboard. He said softly, before opening it.

“It’s okay Jack, it was just some people who were worried about you and letting loose half the town’s food supply. You aren’t in trouble or anything, I promise, and no one is going to come after you. Come on out, please.” Jack came out, the mousetrap stuck to his lip.

“I know Jamie.” He said, his lips hurt but he couldn’t get it off.

“Jack did you? Ew... Jack! You’re not supposed to eat stuff off those!” He grabbed the bar with his fingers, pulling it back as he held the wood part and the trap released Jack’s lip.

“Jack... these are traps for rodents we don’t want in the house... Not for our consumption...” He sighed... what else might Jack get into today that he shouldn’t? Nevermind... he wasn’t sure he really wanted to know... Jack looked at the trap.

“But you said cheese was food and I was eating cheese but it tasted funny.” He coughed up the fake cheese.

“What’s a rodent?”

“A type of animal. Cheese that is given to you on a plate is food, anything else is not. You shouldn't just eat something that looks like food, it might not be food and even if it is it might not be food you really want to eat for any number of reasons. Mostly because it’s gross.” Jamie replied. Jack turned his head, he didn’t understand a single thing Jamie had just said.

“Huh?” He looked at Jamie strangely until he saw Abby, who was quite old now. Jack screamed, making her whine.

“AHHHH!! MONSTER! MONSTER!” He ran to Jamie’s room immediately. Jamie sighed and went to his room to calm Jack down again, explaining that Abby, surprisingly still alive, is NOT a monster... just a very old dog. That she is one of thousands of different types of dogs.

“Jack... maybe you should come down and get on the Internet... I’m sure it can explain a lot more of what you need to know than I can tell you.” Jack shook his head.

 

“What is Inter-in-net?” He said, unable to quite get the word right.

“I’ll show you what the Internet is.” Jamie replied, repeating the word so Jack could get it. Jack nodded, floating down; Abbey’s fur was gray and white now, she had even more fur in her ears and she coughed every now and then. She walked over to the two and sat down by them, Jack looked at her and patted her head, she rumbled slightly like ‘thank you.’

“I think this computer still runs... um... hopefully.” Jamie checked the old model PC in his room for any bad connections on the wires before hitting the power button, when it doesn’t do anything he finds it’s not plugged in. He plugs it in and it starts right up. He pointed out the different parts of the computer to Jack, explaining each as he turned on the monitor and waited for the machine to boot up.

“EEK! YOU SAID MICE ARE RODENTS!” Jack unplugged the mouse and it was thrown out the window along with the monitor. He looked at the destroyed PC stupidly. Jamie sighed.

“Jack... you need to calm down and stop jumping at everything. Let me explain this to you, if I’m not freaking out about it then you shouldn’t be.” Jamie retrieved the mouse, but the monitor was shot... so he hauled an old TV up the stairs and used it as the monitor instead, with some finagling.

“There now... let’s start with the basics of function.” He goes through each, step by step. Jack nodded, and the mouse was now on the screen.

“Is it working? Why isn’t the thingy moving?”

“Because this is an old PC, Jack. You have to give it time to finish getting everything set up so we can use it to surf the Internet... and no not surf like one surfs on water or you do on the wind... or anything like that. I don’t know why people say “surf the web” it’s just a phrase that was coined early on and hasn’t changed since.” Jamie explains, pre-empting a few questions and then once the PC has finished booting up he explains the functions of each of the icons before clicking open a browser, explaining what the “window” would do, that he didn’t know WHY it was called a window and that it would help them find information on anything through a website - again no, he didn’t know why they called it that - that used a type of software... what made the computer work and other computers as well, and was wired into the motherboard... which was a complex circuit board and no he didn’t know how to make one or why it was complex, just that it was - called a search engine to find whatever they typed into the search bar. Jack typed in ‘what is life’ and a number of things popped up. He clicked one.

“Why is that lady naked?” He looked closely.

“NOT that one Jack!” Jamie hit a few keys on the keyboard, shutting down the site Jack had clicked before it could load more.

“Sorry... the Internet has some not-so-good things on it... and to answer your question... it was a porn site. Sadly... some humans don’t see their bodies as valuable and so they sell photographs of it for others to use to... ah... get off on because they don’t understand that they shouldn't do it. Some do it because they see no other way to make money, some people do it because they are misguided in how valuable they are as an individual... others are forced into it...” With that last one Jamie had to explain what little he knew about a thing called human trafficking. A degrading trade that had survived since the days of slavery in the early times, before even Jack had been born. Jack gasped.

“How horrid!” He blushed blue suddenly.

“Um... Jamie... what did “get off” mean c-cause I feel strange..” He blushed a little as the site had aroused him slightly.

“Um...” Jamie blushed a deep blue before he managed to quietly explain the concept... Jack blushed violet.

 

“So h-how do I get rid of it?”

“Well... there are a few options...” Jame never thought he could blush deeper than violet... but then again he couldn’t see himself as he had to explain, in detail... each of those three options to Jack...  Jack considered one as disgusting, the jack off one was crossed off the list.

“How does sex work?” He looked at Jamie, completely clueless and still aroused.

“Ah... well... it works differently between the genders...” Jamie explained as best he could how he’s sure it works between a guy and a girl and then explains, in as much detail that he can get himself to talk about... the first time that Jack had introduced him to the way of sex between two men who loved each other like that... Jack blinked.

“That sounds painful.” He looked at Jamie strangely.

“M-maybe I’ll jack off like you suggested.”

“Actually... it’s not, when you do it right...” Jamie had to wonder if he could blush any darker at that point.

“I-i have no c-complaints.” Jack leaned into Jamie.

“C-can w-we try?” He asked, unsure and blushing madly beyond blue. Jamie nodded. He frosted the window and the door, though he doubted his mother would even think to come upstairs. He had told her about him and Jack after all... about his feeling and that they’d shared everything. He would take it slow though, as Jack had with him the first time. One step at a time... first though, he wanted to start with a kiss, before he did that though he said softly.

“Let me know if you get uncomfortable or anything okay? I promise I won’t be mad if you want to stop. I love you Jack, I only want what’s best for you... to make you happy.” Jack nodded gently, falling and melting into Jamie’s kiss. Some time later, Jamie really wondered how it came to this, oh he wasn’t complaining, far from it really but he hadn’t meant to do anything like this until Jack was more like his normal self. Jack breathed heavily, so close but yet so far; he whined. Jamie gently slid his fingers along Jack’s cheek in a comforting caress; Jack eventually released a sigh and hugged Jamie close to him. Jamie nuzzled against Jack as if he hadn’t done this in forever... truth was they had at least a week ago... was it a week ago? Well, it didn’t matter... it always seemed to feel like the first time to Jamie. He loved every moment of it, just like he loved spending time with Jack; it was just one more thing that Jamie loved Jack for, but it was hardly the only thing... after all, he’d loved Jack before he’d been introduced to this. Jack whined and hugged Jamie; he loved him, it was the only thing his damaged brain could really remember.

“J-jamie, I love you.” There was a long moment of silence.

“Jamie... what is love?”

“That’s a hard thing to explain Jack.” Jamie said after a moment’s silence, but he did his best to. Jack sighed.

“Is it like this?” He said, nuzzling Jamie.

“Well, that’s part of it.” Jamie replied with a chuckle. Jack smiled.

“Oh.” He fell asleep in Jamie’s arms. Jamie was awake only for a few more minutes himself as his mind wandered to what he needed to do to help Jack return to normal again, but he wasn’t sure he could do that entirely without Tooth’s help... but he wasn’t sure talking with the fairy was a good idea... Especially not after what they’d done to Jack. Could Sandy help?


	10. What Is Truth?

He seemed to be the only one of the others who seemed to understand that Jack hadn’t done anything on purpose... Who seemed to understand that it hadn’t been Jack anymore than it had been Jamie himself who’d terrorized the populace. Jack sighed and yawned cutely, or at least Jamie thought it was cute...

“Sleep tight Jamie.” Jack mumbles in his sleep. When Jamie wakes up its to the smell of food; his mother was downstairs making supper. Jack was in a deep slumber, not even food could wake him up. Jamie carefully disentangled himself from Jack, tucking him into the bed before dressing and heading downstairs.

“Hey mom.”

“Hey sweetheart.” She smiled and hugged him.

“It’s so good to see you again... I... can’t tell you how hard it’s been.”

“I came by every once in a while but...”

“I know hun, I know. You told me.” Jamie nodded and settled at the table to eat the meal she’d cooked for him. Jack was deeply asleep, so deep that he didn’t notice a confused bat that flew in an open window and landed on his face. Jack slowly woke up.

“Jamie, what happened to the sun?” He mumbled. He tried to find his way around, he managed to walk down the stairs before he tripped and fell; the bat squealed and Jack screamed as it chased him, wanting to get cool as it had become warm outside. Hearing the commotion, Jamie flew up the steps and managed to capture the bat before it could latch onto Jack again.

“How the heck did this thing get in here? I know I shut the window...” Jamie muttered to himself.

“Calm down Jack, it’s okay; it’s just a little confused critter is all.”

“WHAT IS IT?! IS IT TRYING TO SUCK MY BLOOD LIKE DRACULA? IT’S DRACULA!!! KILL IT! THE LIGHT BURNS IT!!” Jack hurries towards Jamie’s former room, ready to get his fake stake and garlic set.

“I’LL SAVE YOU JAMIE!! DIE VAMPIRE!”

“Whoa! No Jack! Vampires aren’t real!” Jamie leapt to protect the poor, confused bat.

“Besides, we don’t have those kinds of bats around here anyway! This one eats insects.” Jack kept the fake garlic with him.

“In-sect.” He sounded out the word as he dropped the false stake and holy water kit.

“A bug... like that moth you saw outside the window earlier.” Jamie explained as he moved over to a nearby window and tossed the bat into the night air before securely shutting the window again. Jack giggled.

“Ew.” He looked out the window and pointed at the moon.

“What’s that?”

“The moon.” Jack walked over to the window.

“How come I can’t grab it?” He asked, as he tried to reach for it but couldn’t.

“What are those glowy things in the sky?”

“Because it’s really far away, and those are stars. They’re even further.” Jack looked outside, a sleigh went by and he screamed and hid in Jamie’s bedroom. It was Christmas time and North was stopping by Jamie’s house to leave a gift for Jamie and his mother. Jack shook harshly, crying as memories flashed through him. Jamie growled angrily. He used his ice to freeze the door shut from Jack’s side so that it wouldn't be obvious at first glance as he went to face off with the Guardian. North had a LOT of nerve coming here... it wasn’t like there were any children left in the house besides himself... and he’s a spirit so he figured he didn’t count. North had always left a gift in this house for Sophie, but some how he must have forgotten that she was gone; it was just second nature to come to the house. When North did appear, Jamie was waiting for him and he didn’t look pleased.

“Jamie, Merry Christmas!” Jack shook, screaming as if being butchered in the other room.

“Is he okay?” Jamie stared a moment before shaking his head.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve showing up here after what you three did. He is SCARED of you North, and rightly so. Why don’t you leave and just leave us alone?!” North scratched his head in confusion.

“No... Jack can’t be scared of me.” He shrugged it off and handed Jamie a present.

“Here. Is for you and mother.” Jamie just stared a moment in confusion then sighed.

“You really need to see Tooth about your memory North because Jack isn’t cowering like a five year old for nothing.” Jamie really wanted to tear the Guardian a new one even as he set the gift off to the side for his mother... but since North didn’t seem to remember it... was it even right to do so? Well, he would worry about that later.

“Just... leave... and go talk to Tooth. Also... tell Bunny that if he so much as gets near this house I’m going to have myself a fur coat.” North shook his head.

“Bunny is in back. Said he wanted to talk to Jack?”

“Not happening. In case that idiot didn’t know, he’s knocked him for a loop. You can tell that fur brain that he’s lucky I didn’t skin him alive when I found out Jack’s lost a lot of his basic memory of things. He’s more skittish than a rabbit. He can’t even stand having YOU nearby what under the heavens makes him even THINK Jack will tolerate him? Jack will go nuts if he sees Bunny! You’re on thin ice as it is North. I suggest you leave and take that flea-bitten lagomorph with you!” North backed off.

“Well um... gonna go...” Bunny’s tunnel appeared immediately in Jamie’s room.

“Oi... what’s your deal mate?” Jack screamed in fear, so loudly that probably half the neighborhood heart it as he slammed into the nearest wall in fear, trying to escape.

“PLEASE DON’T LET HIM GET ME! PLEASE! PLEASE!!” Bunny tilted his head.

“Frostbite?” Hearing the commotion, Jamie raced to the room and slammed ice into the Pooka, sending the unprepared lagomorph into the opposing wall and freezing his limbs there. A large icicle formed in one of his hands as he was all that stood between the Pooka and Jack.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay away?”  Bunny struggled against the ice.

“What are you talkin’ about?” Jack screamed more and more, crying and shaking; North saw it all from the doorway and worry was etched into his features.

“Jack?” He moved to see if Jack was okay, only causing Jack to scream more and the dirty look Jamie shot North had the other Guardian backing out of the room, leaving Bunny to break loose one of his paws himself, knocking the icicle away.

“ARE YOU BONKERS?!” Jamie responded by grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against the wall, eyes ablaze with anger.

“YOU did this to him... You...” Jamie was so furious he couldn’t get the words out. Instead he slammed the Pooka against he wall again, knocking him senseless... Despite his threats he couldn’t go through with it... Jamie wasn’t a killer.

 

“I won’t kill you... this time... but if I EVER see you here again I might just forget how nice I am and leave you with more than a headache... Is that CLEAR?!” Bunny stared at him in confusion and fear. He nodded really, really fast and jumped down a tunnel, it closed up; Jack was a shaking mess in the closet, crying in fear and more scared than ever now. Jamie turned to North next.

“Didn’t I tell you to leave?”

“You froze boot to floor. Please let go.” Jack shivered.

“Please... I promise I’ll be good.” Jack whimpered softly. Jamie scowled, unfreezing North so he could leave.

“You might want to inform Tooth that she’s not welcome here either.” North nodded.

“Merry Christmas.” He left hastily while Jack was just a shaking mess of pain and fear, crying on the floor of the closet. Jamie moved over to Jack once North was gone, he wrapped his arms around him; wondering how it was those idiots could have so easily forgotten the grave misdeed they had done. Surely Tooth would remember... if Bunny and North didn’t.

“It’s okay Jack. They can’t hurt you ever again. I won’t let them, I promise.” Jack shook, burying himself in Jamie’s hoodie, literally under it as his body shook with fear; his nails dug into Jamie like he was a cat that had gotten sprayed with water. Jamie winced at that, but he didn’t pry Jack from him; he only ran his hands soothingly along Jack back, murmuring quiet reassurances. Jack’s stomach growled, he hadn’t eaten yet and he shook more, thinking it might mean Bunny was back or North.

“Jack... hun, you need to eat something.” Jamie murmured softly. Jack buried his head against Jamie’s chest.

“Carry me.”

“Alright, but you’re going to have to come out of my hoodie for me to do that.” Jack whined and buried further in the hoodie like a pouch, shaking.

“No.”

“Well I can’t carry you like this.” Jack slowly came out, shaking like a rabbit; looking around in fear for anyone else.

“I promise you that I won’t let them near you. I told you I’ll protect you and I mean it.” Jamie said soothing as he picked up Jack, holding him close as he headed downstairs.

“My mom’s made a nice meal for us.” Jack smiled.

“Okay.” He snuggled into Jamie’s neck as the two of them went down the stairs. Jamie smiled a little as he carried Jack downstairs. His mother gave him a questioning look; he mouthed “later” in reply before setting Jack in a chair, his mother had made a casserole for them. Jack looked at the casserole.

“What’s that?” He looked at it questioningly.

“A vegetable casserole.” Jack looked a tit.

“It doesn’t look like a vegetable.” He poked at it, unsure.

“IT MOVED!” He hid his face in Jamie’s neck. Jamie chuckled a little.

“Yes it moved, because you poked it and there are vegetables IN it. It’s also got noodles and bread crumbs and...” He paused looking at his mother who ticked off the other ingredients in the casserole. Jack’s stomach growled again as he sat in the chair next to Jamie. Jamie served Jack a small helping then got himself some, he said a quick prayer before digging in; Jack looked at Jamie.

“Why did you do that before eating?” He was confused as to what Jamie had just done.

“Habit. I used to go to church on Sundays too, but I guess after I became a spirit only some of it stuck with me.” Jack turned his head.

“Church?” Jamie’s mother looked worried that Jack didn’t even know what church was.

“A place of worship.” Jamie said, explaining his religion and then other religions between bites. Jack smiled.

“I wanna be all the religions.” He giggled, even though he didn’t know what the others were as he looked at his noodle on his fork before he eats it slowly; he didn’t like the taste that much.

“I also made apple pie for dessert.” Jamie smiled at that, finishing his supper in contented silence. Jack smiled.

“Mmm” He felt back though for not finishing his own dinner and went back to scarfing it so he didn’t have to waste. Jamie’s mother made each of them a plate with a slice on it before clearing away the dirty dishes. Jack smelled the pie.

“How do you turn an apple into this Mrs. Bennett!!” She chuckled a little.

“Practice.” Jack ate it.

“MM MMM! SO GOOD!” She giggled.

“You’re sweet Jack. Jamie always did like my apple pie as well though.” Jamie grinned between bites. Jack smiled.

“Mmm, you’re the best.” She smiled at Jack and then looked over at Jamie.

“I can see why you like him.” She smiled while Jamie colored slightly. Jack finished his pie, but Abby scared him when she barked suddenly; he hit the wall hard enough in his fear to fall unconscious. Jamie sighed and moved over to Jack, picking him up and heading upstairs. He wanted to scold the dog but didn’t. It wasn’t her fault that she didn’t know any better. Jack curled into Jamie, shivering as the blow hurt his poorly damaged brain. Jamie iced the bump that Jack had sustained. Maybe it would be better to keep Jack in his room... former room, for most of the time. There was a knock at the front door.

“JAMIE! IT’S FOR YOU!” Jamie’s mother called. It was Tooth, she wanted to know why she wasn’t welcome as the tooth fairies were also there, Baby Tooth was ashamed and sad. She fluttered over to Jamie, chirping apologies. Jamie frowned.

“Okay... North and Bunny I might understand... but how have YOU forgotten what you three did at the pole?! This doesn’t make any sense!” Jamie said in exasperation.

“Fine... none of you... except maybe Sandy, are welcome here because you ATTACKED Jack while I was recovering from an injury! I swear Bunny knocked his brain back to a five year old’s mentality and NONE of you stopped him! Not you, not North and not even you Baby Tooth.” He glared at her. Tooth winced.

“Jamie -” Whatever she was about to say was cut short as Jack had come downstairs, having woken from his forced nap.

“Jamie AHH!!” He ran into the wall, Baby Tooth hovered over to him, chirping at him ‘are you okay?’

“AHHH!!! GET AWAY!!!”

“Just go away!” Jamie said, slamming the door in Tooth’s face; he snatched Baby Tooth from the air and tossed her out a window; being a fairy, of course, she phased through the glass and Jamie turned to Jack.

“Calm down Jack. It’s okay. I won’t let them hurt you. Remember? I promised.” Jack shuttered and hugged Jamie’s leg.

“I-it’s not Tooth’s fault... s-she tried but couldn’t stop them... but she must have felt disappointed...” Jack stutters as more and more tears fell.

“Baby actually tried... but she was too small...” Jamie sighed.

“If she really did try then you shouldn’t have any reason to be scared of her or Baby Tooth for that matter.” Jamie shifted to disentangle Jack from his leg and scooped him up. Carrying him back up to the room. Jack sighed.

“I’m just scared of them all in g-general.” He shivered a little.

“Jamie... what’s a chicken? Your mom said she was going to get a chicken for dinner tomorrow.”

“Why in general? And a chicken is a bird that we either eat for meat or eat its eggs. Sometimes both.”

“I always felt unwelcomed with them and now I know it was true... Pitch was right, they used me.” He sniffed, tears fell at that awful truth.


End file.
